Her Royal Highness
by cherrie27
Summary: Kuroko Tetsumi only have a year left before she gets married to a prince. Before her time of freedom ends, she decides to run away and become a knight. Or an adventurer. She's not really sure with what she wants to do but what she knows is that she wants to experience an adventure. Fem!Kuroko, Medieval!AU, KurokoX?
1. Chapter 1

**Her Royal Highness**

Summary: Kuroko Tetsumi only have a year left before she gets married to a prince. Before her time of freedom, she decides to run away and become a knight. Or an adventurer. She's not really sure with what she wants to do but what she knows is that she wants to experience an adventure. Fem!Kuroko, KnightsAU, KurokoX?

A maiden with blue hair and blue eyes took small, few steps to the exit of the kingdom's hall. She was wearing a short dress, a ruffled one that fell just above her knees. She was also wearing brown leather boots and similar leather gloves in her arms. A small rucksack was dangling in her shoulder and she closed her eyes just as she approached the door.

She opened her eyes and turned around to look back at the glaring lights. It was yellow this time around and the chandelier continued to stay where it was. She let her eyes glazed in her surroundings one last time. The walls were made of marble and was painted a classic red. The floor were designed like a checkerboard, black and white tiles covering the entire floor.

She breathed the air. It smelled like the lavender that her mom had just bought for her fiancée-hunting event.

She flinched at that. _Fiancé-hunting. _She doesn't get the idea. Clearly, she wasn't a romantic but she wasn't up to giving her freedom to some man who she'll just meet in a party.

She wasn't a prize to be won.

She wasn't a trophy to be held, either.

Just because she was a princess, does not mean that she's destined for a prince to help her. She needs none of that, at least, not yet.

She was only seventeen, after all. And it would take at least another eleven months before her birthday. Then, she'll have to be betrothed to the man that her parents will choose for her.

That would be a living nightmare.

"I'm sorry." The blue-haired maiden whispered in the air as she sent one last, wispy look at the entire hall. She took out a piece of parchment to write a letter.

_Honorable father and mother,_

_First of all, forgive me. I know that you are going to be surprised to find me gone, but I'm hoping that this is for the best. You'll give me a fiancé soon and I'm sure that you'll pick out a lovely young man. Who would be dashing and love me as you do, someway, somehow._

_However, all seventeen years of my life, I've been cooped up in our kingdom's castle. I had no friends and had experienced no adventures._

_I know that you'll ask me to marry the guy when I get eighteen. And when that happens, I'll be chained up once again. Destined to stay in the castle._

_That's why, I've decided to be an adventurer. Don't worry, too. I'll be back by the time of my eighteenth birthday celebration._

_I just want to experience some freedom. Some independence. I want to explore the worlds, fight monsters, and meet deities._

_Please let me enjoy this one request. I swear, I'll return. That's all, I guess? I love both of you and would be praying for you two every night._

_Oh, and I took thirty thousand gold and dresses good for two days. I hope that it will be enough to guide me in my journey._

_Lots of love,_

_Kuroko Tetsumi_

With her lips curled down into a sad smile, she placed the parchment into an envelope that she brought just for this particular situation. She heard steps and almost wanted to bolt out, so as to not get caught.

However, the footsteps died down and she breathed a sigh of relief. With small, nimble steps, she approached the sleeping dog near her.

The black and white dog opened its eyes sleepily to look at her. She gently ruffled the dog back into sleep and placed the letter in the royal pet's collar. She picked the dog up, gave it one last hug and then proceeded to let it go back to sleep.

With everything done, she glanced at the window and was relieved to see that it was still dark. The sun was fortunately not rising yet.

She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and her hands opened the door.

She's out and she won't be back.

At least, not until a year had passed.

A/N: So this was short. But it's because it's still just a prologue, lol. The next chapter will be out in a few days. Please, read, review and subscribe!

Also, omgggg. I stopped reading KNB last June due to school and I see that the story had ended! That ended though – straight to my Akashi feels, damn bby.


	2. Chapter 2

**Her Royal Highness**

Summary: Kuroko Tetsumi only have a year left before she gets married to a prince. Before her time of freedom ends, she decides to run away and become a knight. Or an adventurer. She's not really sure with what she wants to do but what she knows is that she wants to experience an adventure. Fem!Kuroko, Medieval!AU, KurokoX?

**Chapter 01**

.

.

.

She had been walking a few meters since her escape from her own castle. She had finally stopped near a fountain right in the middle of what she assumes is the kingdom's plaza. She knows that she shouldn't be carelessly wondering about but she also knows that she wouldn't be caught right now. After all, only a select few actually knew of the princess' faces. These were only the men and women that had to directly do their tasks within her vicinity.

She paused for a while to take in the misty morning air. The wind was cold and she saw a leaf being swept by the wind. It looked like autumn was paving way for winter to come. The seasons were changing and she felt that her life was going to change, too.

She stretched a bit and looked at her reflection in the water. Sky-blue eyes looked back at her listlessly. She can see her own pale skin, and her hair tied in a messy ponytail. She noticed that her dress was too extravagant for an adventurer. She remembered picking the simplest dress in her royal wardrobe. However, it seems that a ruffled turquoise dress was still elegant and seemed fit for someone of the upper echelons. Not that she isn't but she wouldn't be, because she would be an adventurer.

.

.

.

She started out walking on the grey-tiled roads of the suburban side of the kingdom. It had been scattered with different hotels, inns and motels. Frankly, Kuroko didn't know where she should stay for the night. Or for the day.

She'd have heard of rumors about a famous blacksmith while she was in castle. She closed her eyes as she tried to remember the location that the servants had been gossiping about. When she opened her eyes, she found herself walking to her destination.

She didn't know where exactly it was, but she had a vague description in her head. That should have been enough, shouldn't it?

Finally, after what seemed like an hour of walking, she was in front of the blacksmith shop. It looked like it was made of bricks, painted orange and gray. She also noticed that it was scarce of people.

She blew her cheeks and then she opened the door.

"A lady?" She heard the inquiry as soon as she entered the room. What welcomed her was an array of different weapons: blades, greatswords, daggers and staffs. There was also a forge and a fireplace near the counter.

She turned to the voice when she heard him call out, "Are you a customer?"

"Ah," Kuroko was surprised herself that someone actually noticed her – but then remembered that the place was close to vacant. It must had been easy to determine a newcomer. Kuroko gave a blank smile as she nodded her head, "I guess I'm a customer?"

"What are you looking for, then?" The shopkeeper asked good-naturedly. Kuroko took this few moment as a chance to scrutinize the man's form. He was tall, that much was obvious for her. He also had semi-long brown hair that was framing his face. She met his dark eyes and saw a flicker of recognition in them, "I know you!"

That was enough to send Kuroko a few steps backward. The small lady bit her lips and despite her inner panic, she asked nonchalantly, "Do I know you?"

The man gave a chuckle and then gave a warm smile in reply, "I've served the Seirin Royal Family for some years now, princess. Of course, I would know you."

"Oh." Kuroko's answer was blank but she was starting to get worried. If someone like this civilian knew about her, what more will the others know? She tilted her head to the side and she asked, "You're a shopkeeper, aren't you? How could you have known about me?"

"I'm the blacksmith. I make the weapons of the Royal Army myself. Of course, I do have some apprentices, but I personally deliver the weapon to the king. I've seen you in some of my visits." He explained as he walked to his counter and Kuroko followed. He was looking through his items when he offhandedly added, "Though, of course, I didn't expect the princess to buy weapons herself."

It made perfect sense in her mind now. Kuroko didn't answer but simply looked at the side. The blacksmith simply gave another chuckle and he ruffled her hair, "It's not in my business to pry, anyhow. So, what does the princess need?"

"A sword?" Kuroko asked unsurely. She looked around to face a variety of weapons and she partly confessed, "I need a weapon for an adventure."

The blacksmith's eyes gleamed and gave a grin, "You're in luck, then. I had just created a crystal sword made from the finest crystalline diamond."

When the man showed her the sword – a blade, more like it – Kuroko's eyes widened. It was the normal length for a sword, not a short sword nor a great one. The blade itself was transparent - pure crystal - and its silver hilt was decorated with a single red gemstone, a ruby perhaps. She took it and tried to weigh it in her hands – it was perfect. She glanced at the blacksmith, "How much is this?"

"That was supposed to be a gift for your party tomorrow," the older man divulged. He sent a gentle smile on her direction, "But since I don't think there would be any more party, I'm giving it to you beforehand."

"For free?" Kuroko asked in slight confusion. The blade looked like it was worth much. She shook her head, "Give me a price."

"It was supposed to be for you as a gift, anyhow." The man was firm in his decision, "It's on me."

Kuroko met his eyes before she gave a defeated sigh. She let out gratefully, "Thank you."

There was silence and Kuroko went back to inspecting the different weapons. The blacksmith went back to his work but then regarded her again, "Your clothes aren't fit for an adventurer, princess. It makes you stand out."

"I agree," Kuroko replied a bit absent-mindedly, her mind still focused on the swords and finding a secondary weapon. She walked around the shop, "However, this was the most basic thing in my wardrobe."

The blacksmith barked out a laugh and he advised, "There's a clothing shop a street away from here. They sell clothing fit for adventurers like yourself."

"Really?" Kuroko finally looked up from her weapon-hunting. She tilted her head to the side once again as she asked, "How do you know about it?"

"Er," The blacksmith seemed human for once and a slight blush tainted on his cheeks. He scratch his head as he admitted, "The owner of the shop is my lover."

There was a pause and Kuroko bluntly commented, "Oh, no wonder you advertised the shop."

He gave another good-natured chuckle, "It still is helpful for you, since you're still basically a novice."

"I guess." Kuroko nodded her head and finally approached the counter again, this time with a small dagger on her hand. The dagger was made of iron and had intricate carvings on both its bronze hilt and its blade. Kuroko took out her money pouch and asked, "How much is this dagger?"

"Good eye, eh." The blacksmith said in approval as he sharpened the dagger in flames. After a few minutes, he returned the dagger, "Only a hundred and fifty gold for your highness."

Kuroko fought the urge to roll her eyes and instead drop five hundred gold on the blacksmith's outstretched hand. She only insisted, "I don't want you to go bankrupt because of me."

The blacksmith wanted to say something along the lines of how her parents were his main source of income but didn't say anything at the sight of her persistent gaze. He only whipped, "Thanks."

Kuroko nodded silently and began to turn back – but not before attaching the sword to her side and placing the dagger in her rucksack. When she was about to exit the shop, the blacksmith called out, "Tell Riko that it was Teppei who sent you to her clothing shop."

"Sure." Kuroko replied with a wave of her hand, not turning back.

When she was finally out of the shop, the blacksmith – Teppei – also shouted as he advised, "You should also look for a partner, princess. Adventures are easier and better that way."

.

.

.

Because she doesn't have anything better to do that day, she followed the advice of the kind-looking blacksmith. She took a few turns from her original location and finally stopped in front of a building. Unlike most of the buildings in the vicinity, the shop was decorated with intricate, elegant carvings in its red and white walls. There was also a small board where the name "Adventurers' Clothing" was placed.

She smiled despite herself, the name was so unoriginal. Without any more preparations, she went inside of the store.

She was met by glaring white lights and she had to close her eyes for a while. When she finally opened her eyes, it took her a few seconds to adjust to the fluorescent lights in every corner.

There was a slight tremble in the sides and she finally noticed another person. This person was a woman, who was a good few inches taller than her. Said woman had chestnut hair above her shoulders and a playful look in her eyes. The woman approached her and asked, "What do you need?"

"This is a clothing shop, isn't it?" Kuroko asked despite seeing the wardrobes and clothing strewn in almost every space of the shop. When she was given a nod of affirmation, she confided bluntly, "I need an adventurer's clothing."

The woman was still giving her an observant gaze and Kuroko cleared her throat, "Teppei-san from the blacksmith shop sent me here after I bought weapons from him."

"I see." The woman's observant gaze finally faded and gave way to a cheerful, more humane one. She gave a small grin as she held out her hand, "My name's Aida Riko, owner of Adventurers' Clothing."

Kuroko tried her best not to act react to that but she ultimately failed as she offhandedly commented, "That's a lame name for a shop."

At her subconscious bluntness, Kuroko's eyes widened. She talked before she can even think and she really, really hoped that the shop owner wouldn't take her statement as an insult. After all, she was simply telling the factual truth and didn't mean any offense.

She silently thank the gods and deities when she heard a laugh from the older girl. She thought that it sounded like a chime and when she met Riko's eyes, the girl let out, "You're a quirky girl."

"Ano," Kuroko spoke up after an awkward pause. She tilted her head to the side and then she inquired thoughtfully, "Was it your dream to be a seamstress when you opened a clothing shop?"

"Partly." Riko said with a smile as she nodded her head. She guided Kuroko through rows and rows of different clothing. She picked up a dress from its hanger, placed it in front Kuroko before returning it, and continued, "My father was a blacksmith while my mother was a seamstress. They provided essentials for adventurers."

Kuroko eyed the clothes - in black, blue, and a wide variety of colors she didn't know existed - and she simply muttered, "Oh."

"Anyway!" Riko seemed fire up all of a sudden. She turned to Kuroko and gave her a wide, predatory grin, "Since I'm already a somewhat veteran on dressing up adventurers, I'll pick out clothes for you."

Kuroko didn't know how to respond. On one hand, she didn't really think that agreeing to this girl with her predatory smile and shining eyes would be a good idea. However, on the other hand, if she refused, the shopkeeper might get offended at her and refuse to sell her stocks. Not to mention, if the girl really knows how to dress up adventurers then it would make things much easier for Kuroko. After all, she is a bit ignorant regarding these things.

She contemplated the weight of each action before she closed her eyes. She opened it and a flicker of resolve was present in the blue eyes as she semi-bowed and requested, "Please help me."

Riko gave a grin - this time, it was not as predatory, but more out of simple delight. Within a few minutes, there was a whirlwind of movements.

Kuroko almost felt dizzy watching the older girl take clothes of different varieties. Finally, she was able to relax her eyes because the older girl finally finished and dropped the clothes on her arms. Kuroko looked up to meet the girl's bright eyes, "This is?"

"Four different set of clothings," the girl informed her in an almost business-like manner. She pointed to the clothes, "All of which are fit for you and your adventure."

"If all of them are fit for me," Kuroko gave a confused glance, "then why are there a need to pick four sets and not a single one?"

Riko barked out a laugh and then she winked, "So that you can choose the style you like the most, of course."

Without any more indications, Riko lightly pushed Kuroko towards the dressing room. As the blue-haired girl was about to go inside, she called out, "Remember to go out and let me each time you finished dressing up."

Kuroko nodded and went in the dressing room. She took of her original clothes and wore the first outfit. It was an old-fashioned ninja outfit - a kimono - in the warm colors of red and orange. It fell just above her knees and it was short sleeved. Aside from the kimono, she also wore the outer wear - a breastplate in black. She also attached the gauntlets to her wrist. Finally, she wore the red sandals. She looked at herself in the reflection and went outside of the room.

When she got outside, Riko was smiling. The girl gave her a thumbs up, "It fits you well."

"Yes," Kuroko agreed politely. There was a pause and she gave a sheepish grin, "But don't you think that it clashes with my hair?"

Riko barked a laugh and nodded as she waved the smaller girl off, "Good point. Wear the next outfit, then."

Kuroko nodded back and went back inside the dressing room. She took off the first outfit in order to wear the second one. The first thing that she wore was a simple clergy robe in red. It had long sleeves and fell near her ankles. Kuroko's eyes widened a fraction as she wore the outerwear - a heavy armor. It was bulky and in the color of midnight. She also wore metallic boots in the same color of the armor.

She struggled to go outside because of the sheer weight of the outfit. When she finally did, Riko raised her eyes and shook her head, "Go back."

Kuroko silently agreed. The outfit really wasn't for her.

Kuroko went back to the dressing room and gave a relieved sigh as soon as she got out of the armor and clergy robes. She began to wear the next outfit. It was a short, old fashioned naval dress in dark blue. The dress itself also had brass. And when she said it was short, it really was. She wore the black sandals that went with it. She looked at her reflection and a slight pink dusted on her cheeks.

She walked out of the room uncomfortably, trying to prolong the long dress. Riko did nothing to comfort her but only raised her eyebrow, "It actually looks good, you know."

Kuroko looked at the older girl blankly, "No."

"Oh well," Riko waved her off. She offhandedly added, "It could have made for a good seduction for idiots."

Kuroko simply walked to the room and was grateful that she was already out of the clothing. She looked at the final outfit, it was now or never. If she didn't want it, then she'll have to wear the first outfit. It was the best out of her choices after all.

Moving the thoughts out of her mind, she began to wear the final outfit. It was a traditionally tailored outfit. The first thing she wore was the fitted, sleeveless top made of cotton in an icy blue color. She also wore black leggings before attaching a metal skirt made of iron that reaches above her thighs. She began to attach the leather belt in her waist. She also wore the leather gloves. Finally, she wore the metal boots.

When she saw her reflection, she smiled. They definitely don't save the last because it's the least.

She walked out of the room with the briefest smile on her lips. She approached Riko and the older girl gave a thumbs-up, "I think that suits you the best."

"Yes," Kuroko gave a charming smile, "I agree."

Kuroko looked down at her outfit and then she met the girl's eyes, "How much is this?"

"1500 gold only." Riko said in a serious, business-like manner.

Kuroko's eyes widened - she didn't expect it to be a bit cheap. She gave the older girl a small smile as she dropped the gold in the girl's hands, "Thank you, Riko-san."

Riko nodded as she watched the girl place her small rucksack in her pocket - a smart move considering that it was foolish to place rucksacks or any form of inventory in the back. Curiously, she tilted her head, "What's your name?"

"Tetsumi." Kuroko said she carefully, she didn't need to let her last name slip out.

"I see." Kuroko began to exit the dressing shop to look for an inn to stay in. Before the girl can completely leave, the brown-haired female advised, "If you want to gain experience, try to do requests in the inn. You'll be a better adventurer that way, and you'll have an easier time if you're with someone, too."

Someone, eh. Kuroko bit her lips as she wondered out of the place.

.

.

.

A/N: HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL! Hehe, I updated! If my schedule permits, I'll try to update weekly, too. Read, review and subscribe. Also! **I have no official pairings yet _so review the character you want Kuroko to be paired with! _**I'll try to consider your options :P


End file.
